After years of continual improvement and refinement, digital cameras now provide an attractive alternative to photographic film cameras, due to their affordability, ease of use, enhanced resolution, large image storage capability, and other factors. Nevertheless, due to increasing competition between digital camera manufacturers, the process of improving upon current digital camera offerings continues unabated. Any potential advantage provided by a particular digital camera over the competition for the benefit of the customer can mean augmented sales, and hence additional revenue, for the manufacturer.
Given the processing capacity typically provided in a digital camera, a plethora of modes and options for capturing an image may be provided to the user of the camera. For example, the user may decide whether to use a flash or strobe of the camera, depending on the current light level. The user may employ an optical and/or digital zoom feature to compose an image according to personal taste. Other features, such as manually setting the light sensitivity, shutter speed, and focus of the camera, allow the user more control over how an image is captured. Optionally, the camera may automatically adjust such camera settings according to the current light level and other environmental conditions. Further, the camera may provide several programs or modes, such as portrait mode, sports action mode, landscape mode, and others to allow a user to tailor the operation of the camera to specific imaging tasks in a quick and simple fashion.
However, the ability of a user to employ any of these features is often related to the relative photographic experience of the user in general, and to the user's experience with the camera in particular. More specifically, some of the camera functions and options available to a novice may remain unused, or even misused, often resulting in undesirable images being captured. In addition, as the number of features increases, the more likely an inexperienced user will become confused attempting to use them. On the other hand, more experienced users may benefit from use of the various functions provided, assuming that they know such functions are available. Unfortunately, knowledge of such availability may be lacking if the user has not perused the user manual, or has not thoroughly navigated the menu options supplied by the camera.